Te Deseo
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Bueno... Un pequeño fanfic que me pidieron. Craig/Stan o conocido como Cran.  Pasen y leanlo! :3 Espero les guste!  This story is written in spanish.


**1.**

Temblaba ligeramente ante el roce suave de unos dedos fríos y largos y finos en su tobillo. Estos le acariciaban con ternura inconsciente. Le masajeaban.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Yo… esto, si y no. Gracias.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del chico que masajeaba un tobillo.

—No hay problema. —su sonrisa se volvió burlona— Andas un poco lento ¿no?

—¿Lento? ¿yo?

—Si, tú.

Stan frunció un poco el ceño. El comentario era un poco insultante.

—No te enojes. Es solo una opinión.

—Explícate Craig, por favor.

Se sumió entonces en sus pensamientos mientras fijaba su mirada en el tobillo que acariciaba. Bonita piel tenía Stan.

—¿Estas interesado en alguien en estos momentos? —inquirió de pronto.

—¿Qué? —esa pregunta hizo sonrojar al chico. ¿Por qué preguntaba tal cosa?

—Si, ya sabes… —comentó mientras alzaba su rostro para mirar a Stan— ¿tienes a alguien especial? ¿alguien que haga tu corazón latir descontroladamente?

No se lo creía ¿acaso Craig había fumado algo?

—¿acaso te caíste hoy por las escaleras?

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por que andas con unas preguntas extrañas —entrecerró sus ojos con aire de sospecha—, estoy casi seguro que si no fue una caída, te fumaste algo.

—Ja! —exclamó como respuesta ante tal excusa.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos. Solo se escuchaban algunos suaves jadeos por parte de Stan al sentir como jaloneaban dulcemente su tobillo.

—No, no lo tengo. O eso creo…

—Tú quieres mucho a Kyle. —no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación ¿pero porque le sonaba como a recriminación?

—Si, claro. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Ya veo.

La situación se tornaba un poco incomoda. Stan veía el gorro azul que adornaba la cabeza de Craig. Algunos cabellos rebeldes se escapaban de tal prisión y se resbalaban por sus mejillas, alborotadas. Sus delicadas cejas estaban fruncidas por alguna razón. Y sus labios deliciosos estaban en posición recta dándole una expresión malhumorada. "¡_espera! ¿deliciosos? ¡¿deliciosos?" _

—… ¡¿deliciosos? —esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que termino diciéndola en voz alta con un sonrojo en su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó levantando su cara nuevamente. Regalándole una mirada indiferente.

—¡Tus labios! —gritó Stan sin poder advertir lo que había dicho.

Craig abrió sus ojos de puro asombro, mientras que sus deliciosos labios formaban una "o" perfecta.

Stan reaccionó y su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—¡No! yo no quería decir eso… yo… ¡mierda! —agachó su cara para esconderla en sus delicadas manos.

Craig solo podía ver como este trataba de disculparse y al ver que se hundía más con sus incoherentes frases, maldecía y terminaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente con las ideas malsanas que llegaron ante el comentario fuera de lugar de Stan y sonrió con inocencia.

—¿Te parecen? Tweek los consideraba igual.

—¿Tweek? —preguntó.

—Si. Ya sabes, él los probó.

**2.**

—No… ahhh!

—¿Te duele? Anda dímelo, seré suave.

Le dolía y mucho. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? A si, ya recordaba.

-_ inicio flash back -_

—_¡Kyle! ¡lánzamela a mí! —grito eufórico mientras jugaban a la pelota._

—_¡Allá va! —grito también, mientras lanzaba la esfera con una fuerza poderosa en dirección a su mejor amigo._

_Este corrió. Corrió y corrió de espaldas para no perder de vista el ansiado balón y ya teniéndolo en su poder y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó lastimándose su tobillo. _

_Lanzo un gritico agudo. Le dolía montones._

_Vio a Craig pasando al otro lado de la calle y vio también su expresión horrorizada mientras corría en su dirección acelerado. _

—_¡Stan! —pronunció su nombre con terror. —¿estas bien? —y ni siquiera lo dejo responder cuando ya lo alzaba en vilo en sus brazos._

—_¡Craig! ¿Qué coños haces? _

—_Cállate. _

_Kyle ya los había alcanzado y vio la escena anonadado. _

—_Déjalo, Craig._ —_¿acaso en sus ojos verdes brillantes había un destello de desprecio y celos? _

—_¿Contigo? Seguro se ha lastimado por haber estado jugando. Y adivino con quien… ¿serás tú su compañero de juegos? Si. Soy genial._

_¿Acaso se había golpeado en la cabeza? No. solo el tobillo. ¿Acaso el tobillo tenia alguna conexión con su cerebro? No. Entonces… ¿Por qué se hallaba en brazos de Craig cual damisela en peligro y Kyle peleaba por él como si fuera una DAMISELA EN PELIGRO?_

—_No sabes nada. Bájalo ahora mismo. Yo lo cuidare._

_Craig ya se hallaba caminando pero se giro un momento para dedicarle a Kyle su mas característica seña obscena con una sonrisa triunfal._

—_Craig…_

—_Yo te curaré —sonrió dulcemente— no te preocupes._

_- fin flash back -_

—¡No mas!

—Tengo que vendarte obligatoriamente, así que no te quejes. —sentenció envolviendo con fuerza el pie de Stan en unos vendajes blancos.

No discutió más pero no podía callar sus quejidos. Aquello dolía mucho y no entendía porque.

—Solo un poco más…

—Ahhh! ¡duele!

Un momento más y el pie de Stan ya estaba vendado y Craig estaba echado en el piso por el golpe involuntario que recibió en la cara por parte del lastimado.

—No fue nada, enserio. —murmuró sarcásticamente dolido —La próxima te dejo por ahí botado a tu suerte.

—Kyle me hubiera ayudado sin duda —contestó un poco divertido.

Craig se incorporo sobre sus codos y mirando fijamente los orbes celestes de Stan dijo: —Sin duda alguna. Y tu encantado te hubieras dejado. ¿él es tu persona especial, no?

No entendía nada.

—¿es así, cierto? —¿celos era lo que notaba en la voz de Craig? No. Imposible.

—Ya te lo dije, no tengo ninguna persona especial… no ahora. —lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y un poco enojado.

Kyle era su mejor amigo y, aunque negara en ese momento que Kyle podría ser esa "persona especial" si se lo había preguntado alguna vez. Amaba a Kyle pero no de esa forma.

—Eres tan inocente Stan —comentó Craig mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su interlocutor—, a veces me preguntó como Kyle no se te tira encima y te come.

Ahora si que entendía menos. Su mente le decía que debía alejarse de aquel chico de gorro azul con pompón amarillo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Craig mientras esté lo besaba con desenfrenada locura.

Cayeron a la cama. Craig encima de Stan. Sus labios se movían con armonía loca y sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza soberbia. Stan si apenas respiraba, aquel beso le robaba todo su aliento. Le fascinaba.

Craig se sentía en el cielo. Soñaba con besar esos labios carnosos y rojos que poseía aquel angelito llamado Stan. Siempre con su gorrito azul con pompón rojo y su voz de líder en aquel grupo en el que andaba. Odiaba a Kyle. Lo odiaba intensamente. No soportaba la idea que esté acaparara toda la atención de su objeto de adoración. Siempre haciéndose la victima de las acusaciones del gordo estúpido.

Pero ahora era suyo y no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente.

Se separaron y jadearon a la vez. Los ojos brillosos de Stan se reflejaban en los de Craig, llenos de lujuria. Sonrió y una vez más, se lanzó a besar esa boca de sabor a fresa.

Stan se dejaba hacer. Sentía las manos de Craig tratando de colarse por debajo de su chaqueta y camiseta. Se rio para sus adentros. Ahora entendía ese "…no se te tira encima y te come". ¿Con que el quería comérselo, no?

La boca de Craig pasó ágilmente al cuello suave del oji-celeste y empezó a morder con una delicadeza casi impropia de él. No quería herirlo pero si marcarlo. Que el estúpido que Kyle mirara sus dientes impresos en el cuello dulce de Stan. Que supiera que él era el único que podía hacer eso. Y que se muriera de envidia. Si, señor.

—No-oo… ¡ahh!

—Mío… —susurro para sí —. Solo mío.

Y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo aquella piel sabrosa. Stan se debatía bajo el cuerpo esbelto de Craig. Se sentía excitado hasta lo increíble pero su mente seguía diciéndole que golpeara al acosador y escapara cojeando de aquella habitación. "_NO"_

—Si…

Craig paro su ataque de mordiscos y sostuvo la mirada extasiada de Stan. Luego con el leve asentimiento de esté, empezó a quitarle lentamente su ropa. Empezó por la chaqueta que siempre llevaba, luego quito la camisilla que cubría su agitado pecho y sin más de la cintura para arriba estaba desnudo. Comenzó a lamer tan esbelto torso. Su lengua trazaba figuras, lamia sin preocupación y sin aviso alguno saboreo los pezones de su amado.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía como succionaban sus botoncitos rosas y eso le nublaba la mente. Lentamente sus manos también se colaron por la ropa de este. Empezó a tirar de su chaqueta en un intento torpe de quitársela. Craig se reía por lo bajo.

— ¿me desnudo para ti?

—Si, por favor —contesto sonriendo débilmente.

Rápidamente Craig desapareció sus prendas quedándose en su ropa interior. Stan avergonzado giro su rostro sonrojado y murmuro cosas sin sentido. Rio esta vez mas sonoramente y sus manos fueron a parar en los pantalones de su querido bajándolos lentamente.

Stan quería morirse. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control y no quería pararlo. No sentía las fuerzas para rechazar a Craig. Sintió frio en sus piernas torneadas y se dio cuenta que él también se hallaba en pantaloncillos.

— ¿contento?

—Mucho.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Stan dejo salir su sensualidad y con el dedo índice invito a acercarse al chico que se hallaba con el. Teniéndolo ya cerca alzo sus brazos, rodeo el cuello de Craig y lo beso con pasión.

Craig tomo por la cintura a Stan y lo apego a él profundizando el beso. Lentamente esas manos acariciaron cada centímetro de piel que se hallaba a su disposición. Terminado el beso sonrió cálidamente a Stan y bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo. Su querido solo atinaba a jadear.

—mmm… no m-me muer…das mas…

—Pero eres mío. Debo marcarte.

Stan se alejo un poco y se enfrento a Craig.

— ¿tuyo?

—Si.

Sonriendo en el acto Stan mordió fuertemente a Craig también en el cuello.

—Entonces debo hacer lo mismo.

Craig se quejo pero no pudo menos que alegrarse.

Suavemente lo acostó en la cama. Dulcemente beso sus labios y, salvajemente fue a parar entre las piernas de Stan.

—Ahhh!

Se sentía atrapado. Su hombría estaba atrapada en un lugar caluroso y húmedo. Sentía como lo acariciaban de forma tortuosa.

— ¡Craig! ¡NO!

Se lo succionaba con maestría. Sentía como Stan se removía en su posición. Lamio con determinación y cadencia suave. Quería hacerlo rogar. Siguió con su labor sintiendo las manos de su chico posarse en sus cabellos. Al final Stan se vino en la boca de Craig.

—mmm sabes bien, Stanley.

—Eres… un… jodido… pervertido… —decía Stan con su respiración agitada.

— ¿Tu crees?

Lo cogió por la cintura nuevamente girándolo. Levanto sus caderas para que su entrada quedara alzada y él así pudiera apreciar mejor su misión.

Protesto. Su cara estaba hundida en una almohada y sentía como Craig lo manoseaba sin pudor. Sintió como este metía su lengua en su entrada y grito de sorpresa. Luego de éxtasis. Eso se sentía muy bien.

Lamia con verdadera prisa. Tenia que hacerlo bien. No quería lastimarlo cuando el tuviese que entrar. Metió su lengua y sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo que saboreaba. Con cierta pena retiro su rostro y creyó percibir una pequeña protesta por parte de Stan.

— ¿estas preparado?

— ¿acaso crees que tengo derecho a negarme? —Dijo girando su rostro sonrojado— adelante. Te quiero dentro.

Sonrió con verdadera ansia. "_Recuerda, él es virgen. Si lo lastimas te odiara y luego te suicidaras"._ Pensó. Seria gentil.

Se sintió pervertido al haber dicho ese "te quiero adentro" pero ¡enserio lo quería! Oh Dios! Cartman lo joderia cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido. ¿Pero que coños estaba pensando en el gordo culón cuando estaba a punto de perder su virginidad?

—Entonces allá voy —susurro más para si.

Se posiciono en la entrada. Estaba nervioso. Lentamente empezó a empujar.

Sintió la presión. Quería ahogar sus quejidos pero le era imposible. ¡Cuánto dolía!

—Cuanto lo siento…

—Cállate… hazlo rápido o si no te matare cuando salga de esta.

Sonrió y al instante lo penetro.

Grito.

Se quedaron quietos. Nadie hablo o se quejo. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo de sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Yo…

—Deja de disculparte… —susurró Stan— por favor, muévete.

Todo era tan sincronizado, tan espontaneo, tan amoroso que no tuvieron que decir el clásico "Te amo" para saber que era así.

Craig lo embestía con fuerza y se aferraba de sus caderas para hacerlo profundamente. Jadeaba y sudaba.

Stan solo gemía. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza de las sabanas como si sintiera su mundo derrumbarse. Se sentía lleno y feliz. Y muy pero muy excitado.

Lentamente Craig salió de Stan para girarlo y cogerlo de frente. Esta vez el grito fue de placer total. Contemplaba la cara de su chico. Que ser más adorable. Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos aguamarina llorosos y su boca medio abierta de donde salían provocativos gemidos capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera.

Empujaba para llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser. Quería tocar algún punto donde lo hiciera gritar de placer y le rogara por mas.

— ¡Ahhhh! Craig… ahhhh.

Rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del oji negro y lo incito a penetrarlo más. Sus brazos rodearon con dulzura su cuello y alzándose un poco le logro besar.

Correspondió al beso y siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza. Ya no se preocupaba por su seguridad.

En un momento Craig llego a tocar un punto sensible en su interior. Algo exquisito le atravesó el cuerpo. Un rayo de placer lo electrocutó.

— ¡MAS! Craig ahhhh!

¡Bingo! Cumplió su misión. Sin dejar de penetrarlo lo levanto y lo hizo sentarse. Stan ahora colaboraba con el trabajo. Subía y bajaba al ritmo loco de la pasión.

Lo beso con loca hambre. Quería quitarle todo su oxigeno, quería que fuera suyo y de nadie mas. Sentía muchos celos de Tweek.

—Eres… ahh, mío… mmm.

—De nadie más… te lo aseguro ahh.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Craig para tener de donde sostenerse y así impulsarse hacia abajo. Sintió los labios de su amante pegados a su pecho provocándole estremecimientos.

Se sentía en el cielo. Su miembro era apretado maravillosamente en el interior de Stan. Sentía como este mismo hacia meter y sacar su miembro. La fricción era una bendición.

—Ya… ahhh, no pue-puedo más…

Asintiendo, poso sus manos en su torso y con un fuerte empujón lo embistió de lleno.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! —gimieron al unisonó.

La sensación del orgasmo le llego primero a Stan. Lo hizo estremecer con fuerza mientras sentía como el líquido plateado salía de su interior. Se sentía a desfallecer.

Craig lo siguió con un fuerte jadeo que retumbo en los oídos de Stan. Dentro de su chico se sentía fatídicamente bien. Lo apretujaban de forma deliciosa y sin poder evitarlo derramo su semilla allí. Ahora era oficialmente suyo.

Se quedaron así unos momentos mientras cada uno se recuperaba de la maravilla del orgasmo cada uno con sus propias sensaciones y pensamientos.

—Me violaste. —fue el comentario que rompió el silencio.

—Cuando tu quieres no es violación… —le contesto sonriendo de forma perversa— se llama cooperación.

Stan a su vez sonrió y lo beso con pasión.

— ¿Ves? Simple y llanamente cooperación.

**3**

— ¿Cómo que lastime tu pie nuevamente?

—Lo lastimaste. Ahora no puedo ni andar.

—No será que te duele otra cosa…

Stan se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y para la sorpresa de Craig, Stan le dirigió su seña obscena personal.

—Jodete Craig.

—Pero bueno…

—Acércate por favor.

Craig se acerco de inmediato y Stan lo atrapo dándole un beso cargado de pasión. Se sonrieron cómplices.

—Para la próxima yo estaré arriba.


End file.
